Yori Oshiro
Yori Ōshiro (大城 頼, Ōshiro Yori) is a fanon character created for the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!, and is the second generation Ace. Yori entered Seiyo Academy at the 6th grade and is Miyako's best friend in her previous school. She followed Miyako to Seiyo Academy and enrolled during their 6th grade, and is in Moon class. Physical Description Yori has short, wavy, teal colored hair with her bangs tied up by a blue tiara barrette, pink eyes, and an average height. Like all female Guardians, she wears the red royal cape. Her casual attire mostly consists of expensive clothing and jewelry. Personality Yori has an arrogant, energetic, and demanding personality, much like Prince Shuraiya and Saaya Yamabuki, but she is kind and generous towards those whom she considers as a close friend. She loves to dote on small girls like Rima and Miyako, calling them "cute like dolls", and has a strong fear of failure. Yori also seems to have a hatred towards Rikka and Kenji because Rikka has the position of the Queen's chair and Kenji became Miyako's best friend. She is a social butterfly and is not afraid to be friendly with people. Other than that, she is serious when it comes to her duties at home and in school, and is protective and loyal of her friends. History Coming from an incredibly wealthy family, Yori enjoys her luxurious life but is always lonely since she did not have any friends during most of her childhood, due to being home-schooled and her parents were always away on business trips. When she entered 1st grade, she went to an all girls school and had difficulty making friends because of her lack of experience and demanding personality. She was paired up with Miyako for a class project and they decided to do the work in Yori's house. Miyako found out that Yori had problems with making friends and decided to become her first friend, since they both have something in common. This friendship blossomed her kind and generous personality. After Miyako moved away, Yori stayed behind and decided to make new friends. A year passed, and Yori felt lonely and found it difficult to make new friends, thus decided to track Miyako down and find her. She received news about Miyako's whereabouts and transferred to Seiyo Academy the following school year. However, she found out that Miyako made a new best friend, Kenji, and is angered by this. She persistently follows Miyako and Kenji and tries to break them apart, which she succeeded but felt guilty after seeing her best friend with a strained friendship with Kenji. Yori felt ashamed of herself and apologized to the two, who have already reconciled, but was immediately distraught after finding out that they started dating. Nonetheless, she felt happy that Kenji and Miyako were back on friendly terms, and, was even happier when Miyako still regarded her as her "Number 1 best friend". These feelings gave birth to her egg and Guardian Character, Yua, and Yori became the second generation Ace's chair. Guardian Character Yua Yori's Guardian Character is the well-mannered and pacifistic Yua, who was born from her desire to make many friends and fix broken friendships. Yua is a polite character, and is friendly towards anyone and everyone, as well as kind-hearted. She dislikes conflict, being a pacifist, and would try her hardest to break tension between characters. Yua has a mysterious saintly aura around her that makes it hard for anyone to bring bad news when she is present. Powers Character Change Yua When Yori Character Changes with Yua, her tiara barrette changes into a blue butterfly clip, and she becomes a more sweet, innocent, and gentle character. Under this change, Yori's character changes completely and is able to become more sociable with others and speaks very politely when addressing others (even her classmates). Character Transformation During Character Transformation, Yori merges with Yua and becomes "Social Butterfly". This represents her desire to be more sociable and find true friends. *'Appearance:' : Yori wears a butterfly themed Wa Lolita attire, including a blue stylized kimono with white butterfly pattern, black petticoat, white stockings, and a pair of geta. Her kimono is held closed by a large, dark blue obi, which has a thin pink rope tied around it with an attached blue butterfly brooch, and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back resembling butterfly wings. Yori's hair is tied into two pigtails on either side and loops around, making her hair look like butterfly wings. *'Items:' *Social Butterfly's Fan *'Abilities:' : 'Social Butterfly can perform "Fluttering Bond" with her fan by summoning a swarm of origami butterflies and maneuvers them around. Relationships Friends *'Miyako Sora : '''At the start, Yori and Miyako were always glancing at each other. After a class project that ended up getting the two paired with each other, Miyako eventually opened up and became friendly with her. The two of them have been best friends since first grade and Yori shows to be very protective around Miyako and easily jealous around her other friends, mostly Kenji. She showers her with gifts and sweets. *'Kenji Okumiya: Yori hated Kenji from the moment they met, mainly because Kenji became Miyako's new best friend. She always scolds him whenever he gets too friendly with Miyako but shows restraint after the two started dating, but still fights with him when he gets too close with her best friend. *'Rikka Hiiragi : '''Yori despises Rikka because she took the position of Queen's chair, as she wanted to be Queen instead. However she values Rikka's determination and kind heart. *'Hikaru Ichinomiya : 'Hikaru views Yori as a "clingy idiot" but respects her when she gets serious about her responsibilities. Yori, on the other hand, adores Hikaru because of his cute appearance and intelligence. *'Amu Hinamori : 'At first, Yori was wary of Amu since Miyako and Amu were friendly with each other. She became more relaxed around Amu after learning she was the former Joker and Miyako's mentor, and respects Amu to the extent of calling her "Amu-sama". Like Miyako, she also showers Amu with presents consisting mostly of cute outfits that fit Amu's sense of style. *'Utau Hoshina : 'Yori knew Utau through her mother's business, her mother being a music producer as well as a former singer, and was one of the first people to encourage Utau's dream of being an idol. Utau was the one who told Yori about Miyako's location and school. She views Utau as a respected individual and expects people to treat her as such. *'Makoto: 'One of Yori's classmates in Moon class. He is often seen hanging out with Yori, and is a laid-back and easygoing character that does not seem to mind Yori's demanding nature. He is skilled in many different sports but has a hard time with studying. Makoto has a crush on Kasumi. *'Kasumi: 'One of Yori's classmates in Moon class. She is an intelligent and well-mannered girl. Kasumi is often seen with Makoto and enjoys hanging out with him and Yori. She is very educated for someone her age and occassionaly helps Makoto with his homework. Aliases *Ms. Ace (Hikaru ) *Kimi (Miyako ) *Kimiko *Oshiro-san Trivia *Yori's name means ''"trust". Her last name Oshiro means ''"big castle". *Yori has a habit of biting her hankerchief when she is frustrated, scared, or stressed. *She was the one who gave Miyako her charm bracelet. *Yori's mother is a music producer and former singer; her father is the owner of an airline company. Category:Shugo chara fanon Category:Guardians Category:Guardians members Category:Ace Category:Character bearer Category:Fan Characters Category:Female